The Black Star
by Kishi.Sonyana.Nightfall
Summary: Jack is on adventure, yet again. But this time, not only does he experience great action...but he's also greeted the company of a female stranger who there's something mysterious about. Read and review!
1. Don't hurt a woman

"What's your idea then Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Sparrow, if you be so kind."

"Well then, Captain." She almost spit the words out. "What is yer Oh so great idea o'getting us out o'here?"

"I don't have one luv" Jack said, with one of his well known foolish grins. He went to the far end of the cell he shared with Will, and sat down, pulling his hat down, hiding hisface.

Ana Maria let out a fustrated growl from the other cell, and slung herself down on the waterfilled floor. Apperantly _The Hasty Shadow_ had a leak. Will stood by and watched. From his point of view, it would seem that there was nothing to do. They were trapped. No matter how you looked at it, they were now officially stuck. Jack and himself were stuck in one cell and Ana Maria, Gibbs, Cotton and Ric in the other cell. Rest of the crew was still onboard _The Black Pearl_, but without knowing of the little adventure Jack and his companions had just begun.

"Ya know, if ye hadn't been so god damn obsessed with that bloody treasure, we cud'a been in a sweet little tavern right now, drinkin loads of rum!" Ana Maria piped up from her posistion from the floor.

"Ye'r as bloody obsessed as me, if not worse! 'Sides, I'm not the one who found the bloody map! Am I, _Ana Maria_?" Jack glared at her, daring her to accuse him of more. Ana Maria blew out a breath and looked around the room. The brig was dark, cold and water covered the floor. Jack might have gotten her with that remark, but she still felt the need to complain, and now, defend herself.

"But ye'r the _Captain_!" She said, turning her head back to Jack, getting up at her knees and moving over to the end of the cell. " Aye, I mighta been the one who found the map and I mighta been the one who encourage ye to look for it. But ye, Captain Jack Sparrow, ye already knew of the treasure 'fore I told ye of it. I cud see it on yer eyes! Ye knew going after it would be dangerouse. Ye wer..."

"That's enough, lass" Gibbs voice chimed through. Ana Maria glanced up at him before sitting back down, bringing her hat down, hiding her face. Unconsciously mimicking Jack.

"Yer both guilty in bringing us here. Matter o'fact, we're all guilty in that little matter. We all knew there was a risk going after the treasure. We've all heard the ledgend of the Black Star. Seeing how noone's ever found it and no map has ever shown it's face, one thought the ledgend was just that, a ledgend. I bet that even you, Ana Maria, thought that we were the only ones knowing the location of the Black Star. Aye?" Gibbs looked at Ana Maria. When she didn't answer, he kicked her in her foot.

"Aye..." Ana Maria raised her eyes, and caught Jacks. That bastard was laughing! He was laughing at her! She could feel the anger building up in her, the anger she had just managed to get under controll. Apperantly her rebuilding anger must have been clear for everyone, because only seconds before she attacked the bars, Will piped up.

"Ana Maria, please, calm down. And Jack, don't prevoke her. We will all need our strenght for later. Now I think we should all rest. I know I will." Then he sat down opposite from Jack and closed his eyes. The locked up pirates around him stared at him for a while, then they're eyes turned to Jack.

"Bloody eunuch" was his only respons, before he settled in, motioning for the others to do the same. Young Ric, the playfull little nipper he was, settled down next to Ana Maria, spooning her. He felt her tense, and he tensed with her, waiting for the blow. When it didn't come, he relaxed again, though his curiosity just hit sky level. Then she turned in his arms, fist raised. Before he could react he was flying over to the other side of the cell, with something that would be one hell of a bruise next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell was that!"

Jacks voice brought Will out of a peaceful sleep and he shot up in an sitting posistion. His eyes rested on Jack who was standing up, holding on to the bars and trying to look up the stairs from the brig. Will laid back down again, groaning when realizing that he wasn't at home with Elizabeth afterall. Then he too heard it. What ever commontion that had brought Jack and his fellow pirates out their sleeps. It was a loud racket up on deck. The sound kept coming closer and closer. Until...

"EY! Be carful with that mate! That's me arm, and I'm planning on keeping it a few more decades!" A womans voice rang as the door to the brig was opened. Down the stairs came a beautifull woman withher hands cuffed behind her back. She wore a dark red baggy shirt, brown breechers and a dark green bandana. Her brown elbow-lenght hair was unruly and showed clear signs that she had just been in a fight, and her brown eyes carried so many emotions Will had diffucult for naming them. Behind her came a pirate, he pushed her infront of him. He didn't look mouch diffrent from the rest.

"HEY! Yer bloody hurting me!" the woman yelled. Her escort chukled and pushed her one more time.

"That's kinda the point young missie." The woman stumbled a little and then regained her balance.

"Ye're not 'pose to hurt a lady. Ain't right with the rules. It's like hitting a guy with glasses. Ye wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't?"

"No! 'Course not! Haven't you read the book of rules for fighting? It clearly says that ye're not allowed to hit people with glasses, handicap, children or women. Only a fool would hit any of those. And ye're not a fool are ye?" Her last statment left Peggy, her dear escort, unsure. Peggy wasn't among the birghtest, and her little speech had made him somewhat confused. Not sure what to say, he took the easy way out.

"No, I'm no fool."

"Good, then you wouldn't hurt me either then." Lucky for her, Peggy's brain was of the size of a raisin. Messing with his mind was a small thing to acheiv.

"I guess not." Peggy held on hand to his chin, his other hand supporting his first one.

"Great! It's good we had that settle then!" She smiled and it lit up the entier room. "Now, if would be so kind and remove these cuffs, they're hurting me, and I will walk into that cell without any struggle at all." She turned her back to Peggy, so that he could easly reach her cuffs and unlock them.

"Ye will lock ye're self up. Willingly?" Peggy reached behind his back for the keys.

"Aye. I'm a woman. I'm stupid. Can't help it." Peggy unlocked the cuffs, and she turned and took the keys from him. She gave him a dazzling smile and then unlocked the cell next to Jack and Will. Then she slipped in and locked the door, handing the keys over to Peggy.

"Thank you sweetie." And she blew him a kiss. Peggy started moving to the stairs. Blushing. Jesus... He stopped when he reached the door and threw a last look at the strange woman. She gave him a little fingerwave and he went out on deck, thinking that women had to be the stupidest creature God ever created.

Standing in the cell she couldn't help but think that men had to be the stupidest creature God ever created. She drug the key to her cell out of her clevage andsniggered as let herself out. The weakest sex my ass.

Finally free she lifted her head and took a look at her roommates.

"Well, what do we have here? Ya know, I'm no expert, but it seems to me that a room at a tavern wudda been more comfortable..." She locked eyes with Jack. "Ye seem somewhat familiar. Do I know ye? What's yer name?" She leaned against Jacks cell with her legs crossed, left arm around her own waist and right arm supporting itself on it's mate. The keys was dangeling from her right hand, making circles in the air.

Jack moved closer to the cell andhe stoped when he was just inches away. "The book of rules for fighting? I didn't know there were books for that kinda things."

"Me neither. But if it exsist, I don't think it sells very well." She winked at him. "Now, do ye want me to unlock ye, or is this starting to feel like home?" She asked. Ana Maria got up on her legs and leaned back to the wall. "Who exactly are ye?"

"I can understand why ye're asking, but I do not think this is the right moment to do the 20 questions routine. For now this will have to do; my name is Carina and ye can trust me, savvy?"

"Savvy." With that the cells were unlocked.


	2. Back to the cells

"Well, what's your plan now then, capt'n?" Gibbs brushed some dust of his arms and looked at Jack. It didn't seem that he heard Gibbs questions. He was staring intentiallyat this Carina lass. She though heard Gibbs perfectly well, and answerd in Jacks place.

"I got a boat not far from here. We're gonna have to swim a bit, but it's not to far." Rics face lit up and a great smile started to form. "Though we can't go to it just yet."

Ric lost his hopeful look.

"What...but...ye...oh no..." Was all Ric manage to say then he slumped against the brig wall.

"Lighten up lad, we're gonna get to it, ye just gonna have to wait a bit." Then Carina brought her hand up and pointed upwards with one of her fingers and her lips formed a O. "I just got an idea!" Her face lit up in a great smile, like a little kid. "I'll lock ye up in the brig again..." They didn't let her finished. The whole brig got filled with loud voices of protests.

"Shhh! 'EY! Psst! Ghng! AH! Kshhh! Eeeh! Ssssck! SHUT UP! I'm out of noices to make so just shush and listen to my proposition!" Carina stood in the middle of the circle the pirates had made around her, and waved her finger at them, as if they were small children.

"I'll lock ye up in the brig..." She paused and looked everyone in the eye, daring them to interrupt her, "Then I'll go and do something and I'll come back for ye and we'll go to my boat and get out of here. Savvy?" She scanned their faces while doing plams up.

"What exactly luv, is it that ye're gonna do?" Jack step up to her and sorta leand into her. Great, she thought, he's drunk. That'll make it easier to swim. She took a step back and bowed slightly.

"That my friend is my business. Now go back to ye're little cells and just wait for me." She went behind Will and started to slightly push him in the direction of the cell he came from.

"Hold on luv." Jack grabbed her by her upper arm. "How do we know that ye'll come back for us?" She looked at him and he was caught by the stranges feeling. It took control of him and he just stood there almost paralyzed. He got lost in her brown eyes, with a hint of green sort of hiding beneeth and waiting for the opportune moment to show itself. She though just looked at him as if he was crazed when she realized that he wasn't listening to her and weren't reacting when she tried to contact him.

She brought her face a inch closer to him, and he leaned forward towards her. Just when their faces was just inches apart she formed her lips...and drew a large breath and forced it out again, right in Jacks face. The sudden wind coming upon him brought him out of his musing and he steped backwards coughing and waving his hand infornt of his face.

"Bloody hell! What did ye eat? That have to be the badest breath in the whole spanish main!" He stood up from his bend and step a bit closer, but this time it was away from Carina and closer to Cotton. But his scowl was still derected at her.

"Well, aren't ye quite a charmer. That's yer line? This is the kinda breath ye get when ye don't get to eat in a couple of days. Surely ye know what that's like, don't ye? Ye are afterall a pirate. No? Ye don't? I'll consider myself lucky if I were ye. Being constant hungry isn't exactly something one admire."

Jack didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed even futher. He watched her as she started ushering his crew back into the cells. Gibbs was the first one she went after, but he budge until Jack gave his okay. Finally everyone was in their cells and Carina moved behind Jack and started pushing him towards the cell where Will was waiting. When he didn't move and inch she started moving her feet futher away from him, and steadied herself on Jacks back, while she pushed him with all her might.

He still didn't move. Carina scowled at his back as she positioned her legs against some wood that supported the ceiling and used all her energy to make Jack move. Jack felt the pressure on his back increase and when he looked behind him he saw Carina was supporeting herself against him and the wood. Not one part of her was touching the ground. He smiled a sly smile and took one step ahead. Carina lost contact with Jack and tried to find something to hold on to as she felt herself fall, but came up with only air.

"Ugrkh" She rolled over onto her back. Bloody bastard, she thougth as she tried to get her breath back. She heard a cell being locked and cursed Jack for having to pull that stunt before going into the cell. But then she felt to arms going around her waist and lifting her up. She brought her head back with a force and got out of the grip, then she turned around and unshead her sword, holding it at the persons throat.

"Bloody Hell Woman! I was just helping ye up!" Jack was holding his hands to his nose and swearing.

"Why arn't ye in the cell? Get back into the cell!" Carina pressed the sword against Jacks throat. Jack brought his hands down and looked at her. The warm and welcome face was nowhere to be seen. She looked pure mean.

"I'm coming with ye."

"Like hell ye are! Get into the cell."

"No can do luv. It's locked." He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes and groaned.

Well, what harm can it do, bring him with me. That elimenates the possiblity of getting caught. _It doesn't eliminate it! And besides he's drunk!_ Sure it does. When I go alone it's a 50/50 chance of gettting caught, with him with me, there's none. Easy. And his crew seems to trust him, so the drunk part doesn't seem to be a obstacle. Anyway he just walks like a drunkie and he slurrs slightly. I wouldn't say he's drunk. _Ye're only saying this because there's no way ye'll get him to enter that cell!_ I know.

"Fine, come with me. But ye have to do exactly likeI say!" She waited until he nodded, then she lowered her sword and put it away. "We'll soon be back. Adios!" Then she moved to door.


	3. Ol' Captain Hoggy

Carina came to a halt right in front of the door, unshed her sword yet again and put her ear to the door. Jack, who wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings but rather to that beautiful arse right within arms distant, stumbled into her and had to grab hold of her waist to steady himself and her.

Carina whipped her head to look at Jack and found his face close to hers. All of the sudden things seemed too crowded and Carina felt her panic rising. Careful not to show it, she wriggled out of his grip, or at least she tried to. His grip on her waist tightened and her breath changed and became slightly ragged. She tried one more time and was time rewarded with a small chuckle from Jack. She felt his breath tickle her sensitive skin at her neck.

"Relax luv." He brought his hand up and took hold of her chin. "I wont do anything…yet." It started out as a chuckle but ended as a painful Oof. "Dammit woman! What the bloody hell is wrong with ye!" He held a hand at his stomach, protecting the bruise that would be sure to be there after her elbow.

"Ye wont be doing anything with me, now or later. Ye will keep those dirty hands off me and ye will make sure that yer crew does the same. Savvy?" When he didn't answer her, but gave an angry glare she pointed her sword at his precious family jewels.

"I said savvy?"

"Savvy." She lowered her sword and went over to Jack. When she reached him she removed his arm and hiked up his shirt. His protest was ignored and his attempt to free himself stopped. She stood silently and studied his stomach. Jack just looked at her. What the hell is she doing now? Bloody woman, confusing as shit. She abruptly stood back up and let his shirt back down.

"Doesn't seem like I hit ye too hard. Ye'll live." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Don't do that again." Then she moved back to door and bend down to listen again. Satisfied she came back up and turned to Jack. She put her sword away and waved him over. Then she grabbed hold of his arm and opened the door.

She was out on deck, and could see the pirates running around on, fulfilling their captain's orders. She scanned the deck, trying to find him and was pleased to find him at the helm. She tugged at Jacks hand and led him in the shadows to a secure place. There she crunched down, drug him with her, and looked around. She stretched her neck a little and looked up and down galley. Then she looked at Jack and tugged at his hand once more.

And that crazy woman ran for it. He stumbled slightly, but Carina didn't stop so it was either fall and lose your arm or keep the arm and the grace. Not wanting to make a total fool of himself, Jack did his best to regain his balance and run after Carina. To achieve this he had to sacrifice his hat.

"ME HAT!" Jack cried out and pried himself loose. "NO! Jack!" She ran after him and just as he bent down she unshed her sword and stabbed a dirty pirates ready to play with Jack in the heart. Jack bend back up and looked down at the pirate, who now had an extra hole in his body. His lips formed a O and he looked at Carina. She stood there, arms crossed and tapping with her foot.

"There was a reason I ran." Then she turned on her heels and moved towards a door only a few feet away. She opened it and ushered Jack inside. Jack stood in the doorway for while. Behind him Carina rolled her eyes and gave him a last little push, then shutting the door.

"It would be nice if you didn't tell every soul about us." Jack looked at her.

"Didn't know there was an us, luv." Carina looked at him for a moment, not quite getting what he was saying. Thenit dawned upon her.

"Jesus, is that all you ever think about? Really Jack, get your mind out of the gutter and help me find the dagger so we…"

"What dagger?"

"It's a dagger with a dragon handle. It's bound to be here somewhere. Help me find it. They'll soon find the man in the galley and they'll come looking for us."

Jack nodded and started looking around the cabin for the dagger. There was a bed pushed into a corner and a desk was standing beside it. The bed sheets were scrambled and nothing but neat and the desk was filled with halfway burned down candlesand maps. They were without doubt in the captain's cabin.

He went over to the bed and lifted the covers. He found lots of half-eaten apples, but there was no dagger. Then he turned to the desk. He opened the draws and lifted the maps. Nada.

"Ye having any luck luv?" He turned to look at Carina and found her moving towards the bed. "I've already looked there. It wasn't there." She didn't acknowledge him, but kept on towards the bed. "'Ey? Carina, I've already…" She got down on all four and looked up at Jack. He sighed and shifted his gaze to the door. "Aye, I didn't look there." Then he moved to the other side of the room as Carina crawled under the bed.

Next to the door was a dresser. Jack opened the drawsand looked inside. The first one was filled with shirts. Second with breeches. The last one was empty, except for a picture. Jack picked it up and studied it. The corner of his lips tugged a little and his eyes narrowed as he brought the picture even closer. The picture was of a little baby boy. He had on a hat with laces all around and his shirt was big and had stripes. Looked a little like a sailors shirt. Then he had diapers made out of clothing. In his hand he held a tiny sword made out of wood and his smile was great and consisted of one tooth. Jack recognized him as the owner of the cabin, ol' captain Hoggy. He turned around and looked at the bed that now had to human legs sticking out from under itself. Still with the picture in his hand he sat down on the bed, chuckling when Carina groaned.

"Get yer bloody arse of me!" The "bed" said.

"It's hard to get off ye when I'm not on ye." He laid down and found an uneaten apple in the pile in the bed. It was green and hard and looked untouched by the others so Jack took a bite. Carina let out a frustrated growl and her feet disappeared further in under the bed.

"Eureka! I got it!" She said in a singsong voice. "'Ey Jack! Grab hold of me feet and drag me out of here!"

"And just why should I do that?" Jack steadied himself at the headboard and was studying his nails, pretending to be an aristocrat.

"Jack!" He sighed and threw the apple away. Then he stood up and rubbed his hands together before grasping her legs in a tight grip and hauling her out.

"Whee!" She laughed an rolled on to her back. Jack still held a hold on her legs so her body was twisted, arms were stretched above her and in her left hand she held a dagger. The scabbard and handle was decorated and formed as a dragon. The dragons were silver and the rest of the scabbard was gold. Carina's face was holding a great grin and Jack couldn't help but smile back at her. She wriggled her feet and Jack let go of her. Then she stood up and tucked the dagger away.

"Ye got it all now?" Jack looked at Carina and she let out a small giggle, then she nodded and moved towards the door. Jack smiled and followed her. When they were close enough to the door Jack put a hand on her shoulder making her stop. She turned her head and looked at him with a look that clearly said _what-the-fuck?_ Jack just smiled and moved in front of her. Then he grab the door handle with one hand and bowed deep while gesturing for her to move on through the door. First Carina giggled, but she was interrupted by a deep voice rumbling through the room.

"Thank you Jack. A captain like myself could get used to this kinda treatment."

* * *

**I just wanna thank all of you that had read my story, reviewed or put that alret thingy on my story! It really makes me wanna keep on writing!**

**:) it's nice to know that ya'll like my story, and I'll keep writing. **

**So long :D**


	4. The Soaring Dragon

**OH MY! Look! What's this :O It continues! Hehe… Here we go!**

* * *

Jack kept his eyes at the floor, still bend down and his arm still showing the way out. Slowly he tilted his head in the direction of Carina and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then changed his mind and slowly bend up. He locked eyes with Hoggy.

"Oh bugger." Behind him Carina moved closer to Jack until she was standing directly behind him. Then she put her hands on his shoulders and moved slightly to the right, peeking at Hoggy and his 3 fellow pirates and then leaned into Jacks ear.

"This is not in my plan. Was it in yers?" Jack looked at her and said with his slurry voice.

"Can't say it was." Carina nodded and watched as Jack moved closer to Hoggy, swaying slightly and waving his hands about.

"Why my god! Ye look fantastic! Time as been real generous to ye Hoggy!" He took up the baby picture. "See? Ye havn't changed much, I must say."

"O! What's that?" Carina ran over to Jack and took the picture out of his hands. She stared at it for a moment and then looked at Hoggy. "Aww… Ye look so cute!" She went over to him and took a firm grip in on of his cheek and started making kissy and other baby-entertaining sounds while pulling at Hoggys cheek.

It only went on for a couple of seconds before Hoggy broke out in an angry cry and then pulled out his pistol. But he before he'd cocked the gun Jack already had his sword pressed into Hogg's throat.

"I wouldn't be doin' that if I were ye." Then he inched his head in the right direction. Carina nodded and moved. Good, Jack thought. At least she understands what it means. Gibbs had to get it in with a spoon! Carina moved behind Hoggy and when Jack nodded she lifted the dagger and hit Hoggy in the back of his head. Before the pirates in the doorway could react to what had happened Jack had found a long iron stake and was hitting each of them in the head.

" Okidoki said the mokey… now we need to get yer crew and… ye know… basically… swim for it." Then she turned on her heel and stepped over an unconscious body on her way out of the cabin. Jack stood left behind for a moment.

"Okidoki said the mokey? Whata…?" Jack stared at the doorway for a while then shook his head and followed Carina. "Said the mokey…"

The trip back down to the brig went easy enough. The crew was busy trying to figure out who would take command while the captain, the first mate and the second mate was down. Apparently they thought very highly of themselves, and never in a million years thought that anyone would be able to defeat the three leaders. But then Hoggys crew weren't among the brightest. If they had muscles and were able to take an order, what do you need wits for? That would more or less be the motto Hoggy lived by. Turns out, it's not the best motto, which the current situation was a clear example of. Finally the cook showed some common sense.

"We shud be looking for the scoundrels who did 'tis. Tat's what be shudda be doin now." He lifted his pistol. "I say we introduce them to Davvy Jones!" The loud _"aye"_ that was about to break from the group was interrupted by the loud splash of several bodies hitting the water surface. It took a moment but then the cook once again took control, though he could have been a bit more communicational than what he was. He lifted his pistol high over his head and let out a cry of war, then ran over to where the sound seemed to have come from.

Carina had done this kind of things before, and she had watched over the ship for a while and observed the crew before trying to steal the dagger, so she knew what kind of people that were on board. Which is why she made Jack and the rest follow her and swim to the other side of _The Hasty Shadow_. It would take a while before any of them left on the ship would come to think of checking the other side, if they realized that that might be an idea at all.

In the corner of her eye she saw Ric moving to the surface. One could see he was struggling and really needed air, but breaking the surface now would be suicide. She swam over to where he was and grabbed hold of his foot. Then she used all her might and swam to the end of the ship, which wasn't far. Or at least that was what she tried to do. Ric started fighting her. He kicked with his legs and hit with his arms. Carina caught on in her face and some in the stomach, and even though the water slowed Rics attempts down, she could still feel that he had succeeded in hitting her.

She hadn't gotten very far before she noticed that not only was Ric managing to get out of her grip, she was too in need of air. She felt her own body start to go limp and assumed that Ric had to be in the same state. He has been in need longer than I, she thought, he must be tiptoeing on the line of unconsciousness! No wait, that's me. He must be diving in the land of unconsciousness. Unconsciousness. Unconsciousness. Unconsciousness. Word lost it's meaning.

Then she felt an arm go around her waist and a hand cupping her chin and giving it a small shake, making her come to enough so she could help swim. Then she made her way over to the other side of the boat, with lots of help of Sparrow.

Just in time she felt herself being dragged up to the surface. Finally up she gasped for air, only to swallow a whole lot of water when she fell under the water again. Jack put his hands around her waist again and held her to him as she caught her breath. In the background she could hear Gibbs stage-whisper-yelling at Ric for pulling such bullshit, but she didn't pay attention to it, as she just came to realize that not only was she pressed up against Jack, but he was stroking her hair.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught. She felt a hysterical feeling rise from her midriff and continue up to her throat leaving her with the urged to want to scream out her fear. She swallowed and gave Jacks shoulder a pat. Then she moved out of his grasp and smacked Will on his back to get all of the others attentions. Her methods weren't always reasonable, but it seemed to work.

"We have to get out of here fast." Then she started to swim.

* * *

Her head hurt, her arms hurt, her legs hurt and she was amazed by the fact that she was breathing at all. Okay, maybe I lied an insy winsy tiny bit, she thought to herself. But it's not like the boat is on the other side of the island. God dammit I'm exhausted… so exhausted. Poor me. Well at least I'm not the only one. She laughed a silent evil laugh. Jack is so exhausted he's almost drowning. Where the bloody hell is that piece of shit boat! Look for the boat. It has to be here somewhere it…

"EUREKA! There it is! Yes! Yahoo!" She stopped swimming and turned around to her companions. She was grinning like an idiot. "Ladies and Gents. May I introduce ye all to me faithful boat; _The Soaring Dragon_." She did a little bow, but when her head touched the water she continue underneath the surface and took a flip-flop in the water before coming back up again and grabbing hold of Wills hand, which was nearest to her.

Jack felt himself heat up with an emotion he had never experienced before and was scared that he was feeling it at all. Not ready to neither deal with it nor acknowledge it, he suppressed the feeling and went on as if nothing had happened. "So this is what "not too far away" is to ye. I sure as hell do not wanna know what far away is!"

She turned around at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It's kinda resembles the time it would take before I'd let ye touch me with anything else than a poker." Jacks face lit up and he moved closer to her.

"Yer just playing hard to get. Trying to maintain some of yer dignity before I get to ravish ye. T'is alright luv, ye don't have to speak in codes just to let me know ye want me, but it was sure nice of ye to let me know the whole "oh-don't-touch-me" thing was just a game." Then he snaked an arm around her waist, or should we say boobs? Carina was quick to grab hold of three of his fingers and pushing them back, inflicting pain upon him. Then she brought her face close up to his.

"I truly meant that Sparrow. You do not touch meunless I ask to be touched. Back off mate." Then she let go of him and swam after the others, who were now halfway on their way. None of them had seen the little interact between Carina and Jack. Or so they thought. Will was swimming behind Ric who still was muttering something about it not being his fault he wasn't born with gills like everybody else, and occasionally spluttering some water around him, which made Will turning every now and then to prevent drowning in Rics squelching. Which again led to him seeing Jack having his arm around Carina and their faces being so close to each other, one would expect them to kiss any second. Or at least that would have been the ordinary understanding if Carina's face hadn't been so darn unwelcoming.

Will smiled a little. It's about time Jack found someone who stands up against him, he thought as he began to swim again, though this time he was sure to swim anywhere other than behind Ric.

* * *

It was an exhausted Carina that reached the boat. From distance she had seen the others first helping Gibbs into the boat, then Will and together they had dragged Ric, Cotton and Ana Maria up. They were all exhausted and it took a while before they helped Carina up in the boat. They reached they're hands out to help Jack too, but he just slapped them away.

"I can get into a boat by my onesies." His hands took a firm grip on the railing. Carina was seated between Cotton and Ana Maria on the opposite side of the boat, and was leaning comfortable back to watch the show. Jack still hadn't made a move to get up, other than the hands. They heard him take a deep breath then he was waving with his leg, supposedly trying to get it too over the railing, but defiantly not succeeding. After hitting himself several times and making incredible many animal like sounds, he gave up on the attempt with the foot.

"Having any luck mate?" Ana Maria chuckled tiredly when Jack started mumbling and growling. Then he lifted himself with all his might, so that his upper body was above the railing, and his lower parts still in the ocean. He tried the leg thing again, but didn't succeed now either, so instead of falling back down in the water he let himself fall forward, face first down in the boat.

"Woo!" Carina made an attempt to clap, but nor her clap or her vocal cheering made the encouraging impression it normally would. For that she was way to weared out. Okay, she thought to herself. No we'll just relax here for a little while and then we….

"ARGH!" Jack had made an effort in getting all of the way into the boat and had taken a salto to accomplish that. Since there really wasn't much space in the boat, Jack had landed in Carinas' lap. She stared wide-eyed at his leering face before pushing him off her and raising the sail. Ana Maria had this kind of an boat before, until Jack "commandeered" it, and knew how to work around it, so she help Carina the best she could.

"So in which direction is yer ship?" Carina turned to look at Jack where he was checking his effects and finishing them off of all water. He was completely in his own world. Cotton was sitting beside him watching him and waiting for him to answer. When he didn't Cotton looked at her before his parrot answered.

"Sun goes down. Sun goes down." Carina looked at Cotton silently asking why the parrot was doing the talking. He opened his mouth and stuck out his non-existing tongue out. Carinas lips shaped an O and then she nodded, before leading The Soaring Dragon in the direction of the sunset.

* * *

The trip over to _The Black Pearl_was or at least seemedshorter than the one to _The Soaring Dragon_, but it might have been something to do with the fact that this time they weren't swimming and not paying as much attention to the distance. When they started closing up Cotton sent his parrot ahead of them, so that those onboard knew that they weren't a threat and in fact their captain and fellow pirates.

When everybody except for Jack and Ana Maria was back up at the Pearl, Ana Maria turned to Carina, making Jack coming to an abrupt halt and almost falling into the water. He was very eager at getting back on his beloved ship.

"Ye should come onboard. Have something to eat." Jacks eyes almost popped out of his head and he wobbled forward and clasped a hand over Ana Marias mouth.

"What are ye doing lass? Inviting people, not to say _crazy_ people up on me Pearl!" Ana Maria rolled her eyes at Carina for the way she made herself demonstratively comfortable and at Jack for being Jack. Then she elbowed Jack and he let out little scream.

"First of we owe her at least that much, since she helped us out, and second of what kind of a wimp are ye? Can't ye take anything?"

Jack glared at her. "I'll let ye know that the hyena over there did the exact same thing on the exact same place not to long ago." Ana Maria looked over at the hyena and had to grab hold of her, because she was almost falling over board. Then she grinned at Jack.

"All the more of a reason why we should take her onboard." Then she made sure Carina got up the ladder. Now Carina wasn't one to reject an offer of food, itwasn't sucha thing was thrown her way too often.She might have hadthough, if she'd had the capability of seeing the future.


	5. Fake Fainting

**And we keep rolling rolling rolling rolling... How many rollings are there in that song? Well, really not the point. And Chapter 5 is… any guesses? Ye're bloody right ye scallywag! It's HERE! **

**NO! Hold on! Now the whole _telling-what-age-that-suits-best-to-read-my-story-_ thingy isn't something that works very well for me. So I'm gonna tell you now so that anyone who's real sensitive to "bad" language and "improper" actions wont fall over dead. My stories will have bad words and stuff like thatin it. If rating T is wrong, tell meand I'll fix it. Noooow we can go on with chapter five. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! It's real fun to get! I LOVE REVIEWS! DRINKS ALL AROUND! … couldn't help it … **

**

* * *

**

Wills hands slipped around Carinas waist as he helped her over the railing of The Black Pearl. She uttered a small "thanks" and leaned against Will for a moment, fighting of the dizziness. In the back she heard Ana Maria yelling at Jack that he should get some common behaviour and then the sound of skin touching skin, or rather skin smacking skin. Finally the world stopped spinning and her eyes didn't feel like they were being pressed out of her head anymore, she pushed against Wills chest and gave him a little smile before turning around to see Ric attempting to help Ana Maria onboard.

"Get yer bloody hands of me or I swear on the pain of death that I will cut them off!" She slapped his arms away when he didn't move quickly enough. "Have all men lost they're senses! Goddammit! Yer just some selfish idiotic horny dorks all of ye!" Then she set of towards what Carina assumed to be her room.

Jack stuck his head over the railing and carefully looked from side to side. Then smiled and climb the rest of the way and jumped onboard.

"Set the sails, get that anchor back up!" He turned to Gibbs. "We should get some distance between us and Hoggy, then we'll come back here." Carina got a panicked look in her eyes and she ran the remaining distance between her and Jack and abruptly turned him to her.

"What are ye doin? What about me boat! Jesus Christ! Move out of the way!" Jack didn't budge; he blocked her way to the ladder and cocked his head to the side.

"MOVE! YE EMPTY-SCULLED HORNDOG!" She glared at him, but he just smiled a sly smile and continued to look at her. Then the ship started to move slightly. "I HAVE THINGS DOWN THERE! I CANNOT JUST LEAVE THEM! MOVE!" The entire time Jack had kept his hands behind his back, but now he brought his right hand forward. In it he held the end of a rope and Carina sighed in relief. Almost. She pushed Jack out of her way and saw that the rope was in fact fastened to her own boat.

"Phu," she said as she wiped some imaginary sweat of her forehead. Then she looked up at Jack and patted him on the shoulder. "Guess yer not an everyday pirate are ye?" Jack raised one of his eyebrows at her. "A true black-hearted pirate would never have done that. It would have left the boat. _And_ it wouldn't have let me onboard. Would have just dropped me in the water and stole all my stuff." She smiled at him and started to climb over the railing so she could get her stuff from the Dragon. Jack watched her, and just as she was heading for the ladder he grabbed hold of her and threw her into the water.

"WOOOOOW!" Her yell was drowned as she hit the surface and water filled her mouth. Now normally Carina loved the water. The way the water surrounded her and lulled her. The way it lifted her and made her feel she could fly. Though with water filling her mouth and burning her lungs, that blue wet thing that seemed to be everywhere, and that she worship more than anything, was nothing but a big fat bother.

She began to swim to the surface, not caring to open her eyes and look. In each stroke she made she put all her might in, hoping to break the surface sooner. She felt that she was coming closer and closer.

OUCH! Mother-fucking blasted idiotic dumb-assed boat. She finally opened her eyes and glared at the underside of her boat, and then she swam a little to the left and broke the surface. Quickly she got into the boat and laid down. It hurt to breath and every once in a while she would hold her breath, before giving in and start the whole inhale-exhale process again. It wasn't that big a deal really. The burning sensation in her lungs was a quite familiar feeling; it was just that goddamn dizziness that made the whole thing worse.

"Ye alright luv? Ye look a little worse for wear down there." He chuckled slightly and Carina answered by laying an arm over her eyes blocking the sun. "Luv, ye better be coming back up now. Food is soon ready, and I see in yer mind's eye that ye wanna have some dry clothes. Ye can borrow some from Ana-Maria I assume, otherwise I wont put it as a bad thing to have to see ye in me clothes. Actually I think it would have an different sort of effect…"

"_I have clothes_," she started in a loud voice, hoping to drown out Jacks. "Down here. So there will be no need to scrounge any clothes at all." She sighed and got up in a sitting position. "I'll be up in a minute." She opened a little wooden box she had made to have her stuff in and brought outthings out. Then she gathered it all in a tablecloth, before tying it together and heading back up to the _Black Pearl_.

"Were can I change?" She sprang from the railing, preventing Jack from helping her.

"Well by all means luv, if ye want to ye can change here." He sized her up and down, lingering at some well known men-addicted areas. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hat before punching him with it. Jack stretched his hands out and had a small desperate look in his eyes.

"Me hat…"

Carina smirked. "Did ye say something Jack?"

He glance at her slightly "Captain." Then his gaze fell back to his hat, which she now was holding over the railing. "Me hat…"

"Show me were I can change _luv_, and I'll give ye yer precious hat." His hand was shaking as he pointed in the direction of a door. His eyes were merely fixed on the hat, so Carina just couldn't help herself. She smiled one of her dazzling smiles before taking of running to the door he had pointed out.

"_Me hat!_" Then he started running after her. She sped up and opened the door before slamming it close again and twisting the key. She leaned against door to catch her breath.

Suddenly the door started to shake and the door handle was about to be ripped out of the door. Carina yelped and jumped away from the door, giving away a small laugh.

"Give me my hat ye wench!"

"'Ey! I am no wench! I am I and no other than that!" Jack started pounding on the door.

"Give me my hat _wench!"_ Carina laughed. The pounding stopped and the door handle stopped moving. Carina inhaled sharply.Quiet before the storm, she quietly thought. "Open this door or I will blow the locks of." Jacks voice was low and threatening.

"By all means do so, but may I point out that this yer ship and that blowing the door of its hinges only ends with _yer _ship being harmed." There was no answer. Carina smiled. "I'd say that would be rather unnecessary and mean thing to do, considering that ye will get yer hat back when I'm done." The sound of the safety being put back on interrupted the emptiness that had filled the room after Carinas last words.

"Ye make sure me hat gets a good view of ye. That's the least ye own him." Then there was the sound of Jacks feet moving away, followed by Carinas laughter.

* * *

Carina looked at herself in the mirror Jack had in his cabin. She looked mighty fine. Her skirt was of linen and her armless white shirt of cotton. The skirt went from deep orange at the bottom to a lighter orange, almost white, at the top around her hips. It ended at her calves and was slightly torn at the base. Then she had a brown belt that was about 4 inches wide. Her bandana was long gone, so her brown hair fell in waves down her back, ending at her waist. To top it all she put Jacks hat on. Aaand I'm ready to go. She winked at herself before going out on deck.

"There ye are, foods done and…" Ana Maria stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Carina.

"What? Did I forget something? Is there something in me face?" She touched her face. "Wasn't there a moment ago…" She patted her face all over. "I can't find it! Where the bloody hell is it!"

"T'is nothing in yer face." Ana Maria slowly said. "T'is just, I… nice clothes." Carinas face lit up. God, Ana Maria thought, she smiles so easily. It's contagion too.

"Thank ye! I really like it too. I had a hard time getting hold of this skirt. Those gypsies can be real bitchy when figure out theyve been tricked." She laughed a little and smiled a secret smile. Reliving the moment. "Well, ye said something about food?"

Ana Maria nodded and led the way to the galley.

"Ouch. Oh freaking deck! Damn."

"What?" Ana Maria turned and looked quizzically at Carina.

"Splinters…" Carina moved past her while answering.

"Well, ye are walking around barefoot. Maybe some shoes would do." Ana Maria pointed out. Carina turned and took some steps backwards smiling.

"But barefoot is so much more fun!"

Ana Maria rolled her eyes. "Well then yer asking for it. It's in here." She pointed at the open door.

The room was filled with pirates that was drinking and eating, smacking and hollering. It was total chaos. Through all of the bawling Gibbs voice chimed through.

"_Get yer feet of the table, yer asses down on the bench and bring up yer dishes!"_ Amazingly enough everyone listened. "Well, are going to stand there all day or are ye two lasses gonna sit down."

All eyes cut to the door way and fastened on Carina. Even though pirates didn't live the proper life and weren't all that big at the whole "whats-propor-and-whats-not", the outfit Carina was wearing left them slack jawed. It wasn't challenging enough to be something a strumpet would wear; yet it yelled sex. It wasn't proper enough to be something a woman could wear; yet it was as innocent as anything else.

Jack moved out of his seat and went over to Carina. He stood in front of her and leaned in, so that their body was almost touching. Then he moved his head so that his lips skimmed her earlobe. Carina concentrated hard on her breathing and not to run yelling in the other direction. He gave her a funny look before whispering in her ear; "Love the outfit." Then lifted the hat off her head and went back to the table.

Carina let out the breath she's been holding and started for the table herself. Ana Maria followed her and sat down next to her. Carina caught the smirk and immediately knew what Ana Maria was thinking.

"It's not like that at all. It is way more complicated. Believe me." The seriousness in Carinas eyes cut any mocking remark Ana Maria had prepared. Instead she look at Carina worryingly and laid a hand on her shoulder, indicating that she was here, if Carina wanted to talk.

SPLATSJ

Carina looked down at the brown gooey mush that filled Ana Marias' plate. Oh god, she thought. I can't eat that. It ain't eatable! She gagged. It smells horrible. No. I'm not eating it. She looked desperately at all the pirates who were stuffing their faces with the mud. In the middle of the table was a bowl with delicious green tasty apples. Now those I can eat. Slowly a plan formed in her head.

Jack was done with his food. Now if you just swallowed and didn't taste it, the food wasn't that bad. Grinning he wiped his face with the sleeve of his arm and got ready to go onboard and reveal Cotton from the helm, so that he could eat some too. Then there was a loud crash and Ana Maria voice yelling.

"Jesus Holy Christ! That had got to hurt!" Then she bend down to the floor. Jack moved around the table to see what the hell had happened and found Ana shaking Carina, trying to wake her up.

"Bloody Hell." He muttered and made his way over. "What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute we're talking and next she's…in no condition to talk…she just fainted! JUST LIKE THAT!"

Jack put one finger in his ear and shook his head a little. "No need to scream darling. I'll take her to me cabin." Then he picked her up and went on his merry way.

* * *

Jack was leaning forward in his chair while watching Carina. She had been unconscious for about half an hour and he was starting to get worried. Slowly he reached out with one hand and touched her throat, feeling her pulse. Dork, he thought, of course she's alive. She's breathing! Her chest is ris… her chest. His gaze fell to her bosom, the hand that was resting against her neck, slowly made it's way over her collarbone and down between her breasts.

He looked up to see if she was awake, but her eyes were still closed and her breathing deep and shallow. His hand lingered and he eyed her tits before shaking his head and moving his hand down to her flat stomach. He traced her bellybutton and her right side. Then he traced the outline of her skirt.

"Ouch!" He looked up to see Carina fully awake. He cringed, if looks could kill, he would be as dead as meat now. She had his hand in a iron grip.

"What did I tell ye about touching me?" Her voice was cold and hard. Jack swallowed and did his best to regain his composure.

"Couldn't resist mate."

Her gaze was cold as ice as she gripped Jacks wrist tighter.

"Ahh..." Jack twisted his body so that the pain Carina was inflicting would lessen. His eyes moved up and met hers, and after holding her gaze he bursted. Not able to contain himself any longer.

"Why is it that the others can touch ye but not me? Will has been close to ye a lot of times! Ye never tell him to go to bloody hell!"

"I trust Will. People I dont trust, I dont like touching me."

"We will get back to the not-trusting-me part after. And while I can understand yer reasoning, it seems too simple to cause ye a panick attack."

Carina glared at him, hoping it would shut him up. Of course, it didnt work. Jack just continued to look at her, and tilted his head to one side.

She sighed and let go of his arm, then she pulled herself up and supported herself against the headboard.

"I dont know why I panick. In reality I dont like it when men touches me at all. But sometimes they have this aura around them that makes me feel safe. Will has that. I feel that he would never do anything to hurt me." She looked at Jack. "Ye dont Jack. Ye actually scare me. I dont feel like I can trust ye. I feel that if I open up to ye, even the slightest bit, it gives ye what ye need to hurt me. Im pretty simple Jack. Im easily hurt and easily pleasured. I wear my feelings on the outside. And people has used that way to many times. Now I keep a distance from those who seem like they would use me. Ye seem like one of those persons. Thats why I dont like ye touching me."

Jack was stroking his beard while looking at her. Then he leand a little closer and said: "I dont understand."

Carina let out a fustrated growl and moved out of the bed to start pacing in the cabin.

"What is that ye dont understand? The fact that people has used me and that Im now more aware of those who surrounds me, so that I wont get hurt that way again? The fact that ye seem like one who would use me? What Jack? What is it that ye cant fit into yer little chicken head?"

"Ouch, that hurt," He wisphered to himself. Then he got up and moved towards Carina. "Actually luv, I get that. But why dont ye trust me? Did I give ye a reason to it? I havnt betrayed yehave I? And I showed myself pretty loyal to me crew, so thats not where ye could have gotten the idea from. So why do ye not trust me?"

She stoped in front of him. "Ye dont make me feel safe."

Jack tucked her hair behind her ear, then he trailed his index finger against her jaw and settled it under her chin, bringing her closer.

"Let me try luv." He saw tears pool in her eyes and knew she was fighting the panick that was threatning to appear. "Shhhh..." He wisphered silently as he led her towards a chair and set himself down it, brining her onto his lap. He brought his arms around her and hugged her to him. Her head was tucked in his neck, and he knew she was crying by the wetness on his neck and the shaking in her body. He began to rubb a hand up and down her arm and wispher in her ear.

"I dont want ye to be scared of me. It makes me feel sad knowing that ye cant trust me. For some reason luv, that I cant explain, I want ye to be able to relax around me and trust me. I want ye to put down the guard ye always set up when Im around. I know ye actually like physical contact. Yer always hugging someone, or holding their hand, or sit a little closer than necessary. Not with every one of the crew, but with Will and Ana Maria. Even Cotton.I want ye to be able to be like that round me too. I dont wanna hurt ye."

She brought her head out of his neck and rested it on his shoulder instead, tracing small eight figures on his chest.

"I want that too. But it might take a while before Im able to. If I ever will be."

He kissed her on her head and rested his own head on top of hers.

"As long as ye try luv, Ill be happy. Well go slow. Well build the trust. Okay?"

She sniffled. "Okay."

He jumped his shoulder a little, hinting for her to look at him. When she did he brought forward a hand and smiled at her.

"So we have an accord?"

She laughed softly and took his hand. "Aye, we do."

She rested her head back on his shoulder. They sat like that for some time, staring into space, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Carina was the first to break the silence. "Jack?"

"Mmh?" He was still tracing a hand up and down her arm. She found it relaxing.

"Im hungry."

He chuckled and started to get up. "I think Gibbs still got some food left."

"Uhm, I would really rather have an apple. Remember when I told ye earlier that my breath is caused by lack of food?" At his nodd she continued. "Well, its not really that Im not able to get hold of food thats causing the lacking. Its more the fact that Im real picky about my food. Theres things I just dont eat. And most of those things are what people eat every day... I couldnt say that in the galley, because I didnt wanna hurt Gibbs feelings by picking on his food, so I faked fainting instead. If ye could get me a apple I would eat that..." She looked at Jack hopefully.

"Ye faked fainting?"

She looked down at the ground. "Aye..." She answered weakly.

"Ye had me worried lass, and there wasnt a slightest thing wrong with ye? Ye scared the shit out of both me and Ana Maria."

"I didnt wanna hurt Gibbs feelings by telling him I didnt like the food. It was easier to just faint. Then I was going to wake up again at once, only I fell asleep... Im sorry Jack. I didnt mean to scare ye..." She looked up at him and her eyes were filled with rav emotions.

Jack shook his head and put and arm around her shoulders. "Come on luv, lets get ye that apple."

She squirmed a little when she felt his arms weight on her, but she didnt feel the panick so she let him keep it there. For about ten seconds.

**

* * *

Sorry it took a while with this chapter, but now its done.**

**:) Review people. I like reviews. Give me some reviews tell me if ye like the story or not.**

**Ive just seen Dead Mans Chest :D Its finally here in norway!  
God I loved it! Hehe... :D **

OKay... REVIEW! Huh? what? what did isay? Oh? What was it? IT WAS REVIEW! So come on! Review Review Review:D

**No pressure. ;) **

**(review!)**


End file.
